Progress in this laboratory for the past year has dealt mainly with the rapid purification of membrane microsomes from frozen heart tissue to achieve a specific activity of 1-2 nmoles of (3H)QNB sites per gram of tissue. Solubilization techniques for the receptor and rapid assay systems for the solubilized protein have also been developed.